


Notes

by CaptainIronAvenger1996



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't Kill Me, Drabble, Fluff, High School, I'm sorry if it's awful, M/M, Romance, oh so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainIronAvenger1996/pseuds/CaptainIronAvenger1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first one was a nice surprise after a stressful morning. </p><p>‘You should smile more often, it makes me swoon.’ </p><p>Well. That was new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's awful but here it goes. So a friend of mine sent me an email about something they wanted and it made me think of this. Just little drabble, nothing great, I hope you like it .

The first one was a nice surprise after a stressful morning. 

‘You should smile more often, it makes me swoon.’ 

Well. That was new. 

The notes had started about a month and half, maybe two months, into the year. It was Leonard McCoy’s junior year and he was already tired of it. Yeah sure it was nice to be an ‘upper classmen’ now but the novelty wore off as soon as lunch came around the first day. 

No way in hell was he going to get out of the parking lot anytime soon. (Junior year was the first year you were allowed to actually go off campus for lunch) 

But back to the notes. The first one had been nice, short, and sweet. That should have been the end of it right? Nope, wasn’t. It was the next week when he got his next note and he could tell immediately by the writing that it was the same person who’d written the first one. 

‘Your dimples are cute.’ 

Leonard picked up the note and frowned. Who the hell knew he had dimples? He didn’t smile nearly enough for it to get noticed. In fact he was pretty sure in the three years he’d been in the school he might have smiled twice, if he was being generous then three at most. 

He couldn’t stand the people here, they were all imbeciles and immature. He stood out like a sore thumb from his cynical and snarky attitude to his black clothes and steel-toed boots. People steered clear of him and he stayed clear of them; fool-proof system. 

So who the hell was leaving these notes? 

 

‘You have very kind eyes.’

Leo sighed as he grabbed the note and stared at it for a moment. It was starting to get to him, these mystery notes. He wanted to know who could be leaving these notes and if he would ever catch them. The fact that someone was watching him like this was a bit creepy but also very sweet. 

In an….ironic sort of way. 

Deciding not to give it another thought for the moment he slammed his locker shut and stuffed the note into his backpack. He turned around and walked straight into a smaller man. He gave the boy a small glance, blonde hair, black glasses, baggy shirt but nothing that would leave a huge mark on him. Grunting out an apology he stepped around the boy and headed to his class, not giving the boy another glance. 

 

‘Your cologne suits you. And your chest is very broad. I would love to fell those arms wrapped around me.’ 

Leonard would never admit it but he blushed a little at that. His cologne? His broad chest? Who was this person?! He looked at the hand writing very closely and noticed the strokes were broad, so it was probably a male, not that he cared. 

He chuckled to himself a bit and tucked this specific note into his jacket pocket. The notes had certainly escalated but he didn’t care in fact, he rather liked it. The guy was bold and he was always up for a challenge. 

Part of him wanted to stick around, to see if he could catch a glimpse of the mystery guy but at the same time he didn’t want the game to end. He now looked forward to opening his locker everyday just to see what might come out. He wouldn’t say it aloud but he enjoyed the attention he was getting from someone. It was nice to know that someone was paying attention to him and he hoped it was just him. 

 

‘Your laugh is the best music.’ 

‘Biting your lip like that kills me a little inside.’ 

‘You look adorable when you get confused.’ 

 

It was now five months into the year and the notes just kept coming. He hadn’t gotten any closer to finding out who the guy was than he had the first two months of the year. He tucked his latest one into the pencil pouch he’d gotten specifically for the notes and it had gotten some weight to it. Now please don’t think it was bulging or even fat, there weren’t that many notes, but you could tell that there was stuff in it. 

When he got bored in class he would pull out the notes and read them to himself, just to get some kind of clue as to who it was. Some of the notes were so sweet and a little cheesy while others were a bit more…descriptive. Nothing that was explicit but they had a bit of depth to them. He found once of his favorites and just stared at it for a moment with this small smile. 

‘You don’t need to talk, your eyebrows have their own language.’

Maybe it should have been an insult but he took it as a compliment. He didn’t speak in class much, only when required, but he sure used his eyebrows. They had a mind of their own his ma always said. 

Seems someone else agreed. 

Once the teacher had stopped talking he put his notes away safely in his bag and got up to go to the restroom. He stepped outside the door and started towards the bathrooms when something caught his eye, movement. And it was by his locker. 

He stepped behind the wall and peeked around the corner to take a closer look without being seen. Yep, that was his locker. He was watching as the guy took out something from his bag and slipped it in the slots of his locker. 

It was now or never. 

Leo cleared his throat and stepped out from behind the wall, slowly starting to walk towards his locker. The guy looked over and went rigid. McCoy had to bite back on a laugh. The guy was cute, he could tell that even from this far away. Blonde hair, black glasses, baggy plaid shirt…..this guy was familiar. But Leo knew he didn’t know him. 

Wait. 

The guy he’d bumped into that day! Of course, that’s how he’d know about how his cologne smells and how broad his chest was. The thought of that note brought slight color to his cheeks. He was now about five feet from the guy and closing in, now he could tell that the guy had these ocean blue eyes that were mesmerizing 

Now that he was standing directly in front of the kid he noticed the pad in his hand. The kid still hadn’t moved and he was still standing there looking terrified. Without thinking he grabbed the pad and took out the pen he always kept in his pocket. 

He jotted down ten digits and stuck the pad to the kid’s forehead. Giving the kid a smirk he patted his shoulder and walked towards the bathroom behind his locker. He stopped and turned around to look at the kid. 

“And kid?” 

The boy turned to him, the note still attached to his forehead. Leonard let out a smile, “I’ll be waiting kid.” 

He turned and began to walk again when a small voice came from behind him, “It’s Jim. Jim Kirk.” 

Leonard looked back at the kid, Jim, “I’ll be waiting then. Jim.”


End file.
